


in the dark room

by adorkable



Category: John Dies at the End - David Wong
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дэйв и Джон в кино.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the dark room

**Author's Note:**

> в подарок прекрасной уне за то, что она заряжает позитивом и снова вселяет в меня силы писать и писать и писать)

На экране я вижу только как сисястую девушку трахает нечто, больше похожее на оборотня с щупальцами. Но мы-то пришли на мультик.

— Не очень хочется сжигать кинотеатр.

— Слишком радикально, — жуя, отзывается Джон. У него в руках ведерко с попкорном, который слишком хорош на вкус для такого захудалого местечка. Хотя, в Неназванном только подобные места и приносят владельцам прибыль. Люди как будто осознанно не желают попадать в глянцевые, как с обложки, места для проведения досуга.

В зале сидят дети и их родители, моя левая рука жирная и соленая, вытираю ее о подлокотник.

— Не будь свиньей, — шикает Джон и кладет мне ладонь на колено. Конечно, лучше изгадить мне одежду. — Зацени.

По зале проносится дружная волна звонкого смеха и ровно в этот момент левая сиська девушки отлетает куда-то за пределы кадра, в то время как красный член оборотня-осьминога достает ей до самой глотки, я не шучу, у него реально как у слона.

Не могу представить, что видят дети, но мне хочется блевать. Вот такой развлекательный сеанс из другой вселенной. Спасибо соевому. 

Джон закидывает одну руку на спинку моего кресла и начинает хохотать вместе с детьми. Я продолжаю жевать попкорн и уже раздумываю над планом мести. Эти штаны были куплены только на прошлых выходных, я даже ни разу не закинул их в стиральную машинку.

Сисястая, кажется, уже умерла, да и я бы тоже сдох, если не от факта того, что меня трахал такой монстр, то от его возможностей так точно отбросил бы коньки. И как можно скорее.

— Нужно будет потребовать вернуть деньги назад.

Странно, но почему-то это похоже на свидание. Мне хочется не думать об этом, попкорн вкусный, в сидение не было воткнуто никаких игл, и Джон сегодня не особо разговорчивый (что значит, он не слишком доставучий). Все нормально. Не считая жирного следа его пальцев на моих штанах.

— Или доплатить, ты посмотри, они же выглядят такими натуральными.

Не понимаю, о чем он говорит. И сиськах девушки или о щупальцах оборотня. Обо всем вместе и о его члене тоже? Уточнять не собираюсь.

Мы так и не узнаем концовки мультика. Для нас с Джоном перед титрами монстр смотрит прямо в камеру и показывает что-то вроде отрезанной головы, я не совсем точно разбираюсь в жестах, изображенных щупальцами. Особенно, если с тех капает кровь.

Джон хватается за мое запястье, оставляя на нем жирный след, но убирает руку ровно в тот момент, когда в зале включается свет.

— Дэйв, давай сходим на это еще раз?

Он смеется, когда я закатываю глаза.


End file.
